Xiaolin Showdown Tangled Parody
by kartoonfreek
Summary: In her quest to find out who she actually is, Kimiko Tohomiko meets up with Raimundo Pedrosa who has promised to help her with her quest in order to get a scroll which he stole from two kids. But what will Wuya do when she finds out Kimiko disobeyed her?
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin Showdown (Tangled Parody)

Prologue

It was twelve years before the story of our four heroes. It started when Kimiko Tohomiko, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Clay Bailey were just born. Each one of them came from different places, but they all were going to the same place, the Xiaolin Temple.

"Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" asked Kimiko's mother. Her and her husband were sitting on the porch listening to an old man who was dressed in a blue tunic. His name was Master Fung. He came to talk to them about their daughter's destiny about being a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

He stared at the mother seriously and said, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now." She thought about all this very carefully.

He spoke up, "There all millions of people counting on the Xiaolin Dragons to protect them from 10,000 years of darkness by finding objects called Shen Gon Wu-"

He was interrupted by a scaly, small dragon that was on Master Fung's shoulder, "And by keeping them away from Wuya. An evil 1,500 year old witch who will stop at nothing to get all of them to restore her to her gross, fleshy human form to get her powers back." Master Fung stared at him as if to say 'Don't interrupt me.' "Sorry, please, go on." said Dojo a little nervous by the look he received.

"As Dojo was saying, she will stop at nothing to get the Shen Gon Wu to return her to her normal self."

The parents stared at them in disbelief. The mother looked down at the little bundle she had her arms. The bundle was covered in blankets. She carefully removed a layer and uncovered a little month old baby. She was pale, black haired like both her parents, she had blue eyes like her mother. She looked back at the two. Then at her husband who nodded, "Alright, if it's for man-kind." she gave Master Fung the baby.

Her husband spoke up saying, "Please, take care of her." He held his wife in his arms while she wept.

Dojo turned into a forty foot long dragon before saying, "Don't worry, we'll treat as if she were our own." With that, he took off with Master Fung on his back holding Kimiko.

"Good-bye, my little Kimiko." Her mother said as they flew away.

"Where to now Dojo?" asked Master Fung as they traveled in the air.

"Well, we just left Japan. I would want to go to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil next." He replied.

"And then?"

"And then, Texas." There was a hint of disappoint in Dojo's voice.

While in Rio, they traveled around looking for the exact spot where they would find the next child.

"Well, here it is." Dojo, who was in his smaller form, looked up at small house. It wasn't quite what he expected like the other house, which was almost like a mansion but a little smaller. "Do you wanna knock?" he looked up at Master Fung.

He walked up to the house and knocked. A woman with beautiful brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a long dress that was a cream color, and caring a small baby boy answered, "Yes? May I help you?" She had a Brazilian accent. She stared at Master Fung, the little baby he was holding, and at the little dragon that was on his shoulder.

"May we speak with you and your husband about your boy, Raimundo?" he asked looking at the woman straight in the yes.

"Yes, let me get my husband." A few minutes later she walked outside holding her baby Raimundo in her hands. Her husband walked outside as well. He was a tall man with chocolate brown hair, and instead of brown eyes he had green eyes, emerald green eyes to be exact.

"I need to tell you something," Master Fung told them all about the Shen Gon Wu, Wuya, everything. "So you see, I need to gather the Xiaolin Dragons before the Shen Gon Wu reveal themselves in the future to be prepared."

The parents looked at him shocked. "I-is it true?" said the mother. She, and her husband, couldn't believe it. Their son, their first born, was a Xiaolin Dragon? Why out of all the kids in the world had their son been picked? After talking to each other for some time, they came to a decision. "Alright, but we're doing this because we believe he could be a great person." His father replied.

"Yes of course," said Master Fung. He realized that the child he was holding and the child the mother was holding had looked at each other at. Kimiko looked into Raimundo's emerald green eyes. She then turned around as if to take no interest. Raimundo, who looked at her did the same thing. "Fare well." said Master Fung taking off on Dojo again.

"Bye." said his mother who knew that would not be the last time she saw Raimundo.

"Now, to Texas." said Dojo. Feeling a little guilty about taking both children. 'And at such a young age.' He thought.

In Texas, they came to a small farm that had two people, man and woman, working on the farm. "I'll be right back Dojo." Said Master Fung walking over to the couple.

"Howdy," said a man that had a cowboy clothes on, he had brown hair that covered his eyes, he had a very heavy Texan accent. "and what can I do ya for?" he asked looking at Master Fung.

"I was hoping to talk to you about your son." He replied. After speaking to him and his wife, who had an old dress on and had blonde hair, and blue eyes holding their son, about who their son was supposed to be and his duty to protect the world from 10,000 years of darkness, and about Shen Gon Wu and about Wuya. They, as the other parents, couldn't believe their ears. But after talking about it over and over again, they decided it would be best.

"But I expect Clay to learn everything he can." said his father.

"Yes he will learn all that he needs to know." replied Master Fung taking the baby boy. He had blonde hair as well, and maybe blue eyes like the mother, but no one knew because his eyes were shut. Master Fung walked back over to Dojo, who still was in his huge form and had the other two in his hands.

He noticed the mother was crying on her husband's shoulder. "I take it the conversation went well?" he asked as Master Fung got onto his back with Clay in his arms.

"Let's get back to the temple." He and Dojo took off in the sky and headed towards the Temple.

In the Temple, Dojo and Master Fung put the babies in three cribs. Dojo, who was in his smaller size, went over to on crib in particular and looked at the bald, yellow head that was inside. "Well, looks like you have new friends now little guy."

Master Fung was about to walk out but stopped and said to Dojo, "Look after them Dojo."

"Yes sir!" Dojo saluted him. Master Fung turned to leave but felt a strange sensation in the air. He looked around but saw no one and continued on his way.

In the bushes, a ghostly figure and a tall dark figure with dark hair and reptile-like eyes were watching them. "So, I go in, take the two and get out?" asked the dark figure. Chase Young.

"Yes, and do it quickly!" commanded the ghost.

"Alright Wuya, I'll do it." He jumped out of the bushes and walked towards the room where the cribs were. He grabbed the baby Kimiko and Raimundo and quickly got out of there without even noticing Dojo who was with Kimiko and asleep.

He woke up, "Hey!" he shouted at Chase.

"What?" Chase looked down, and before Dojo could do anything, Chase put a spell on Dojo, and he fell asleep again. And without even knowing it, he accidentally put a forgetting spell on Dojo by mixing both spells together.

"Now what?" he asked Wuya as he jumped back into the bushes.

"Now, put Raimundo on the steps of that house we passed. And leave Kimiko at our little hideaway." Chase did just as he was instructed. He took Kimiko to their, actually his, hideaway and Raimundo at the house they agreed to leave him at.

After a few hours passed, Master Fung and the other temple monks noticed the two, and Dojo, were gone and held a meeting. "No doubt, Wuya was behind this," said Master Fung and the others agreed. "Over the years we will try to find them before it's too late, but in the meantime we must focus on stopping Wuya.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first off, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Tangled. I forgot to mention that. ^^* Just to note, these signs ' means they're thinking. So… Enjoy!

Chapter one: Twelve years later

Twelve years past, and Master Fung figured Wuya was behind the two Dragons and Dojo's disappearance. And that someone might have opened the puzzle box she was trapped in. So, he would send signals up in the sky every year in hope that they would come back to the Temple, normally a flash of light or a simple star-like lantern. Of course he would teach the other two, who grew up to be very good warriors.

Clay had grown up to be exactly like his father, but not even knowing it. He wore cowboy clothes, had his mother's hair and eyes, and was a very peaceful person.

Omi on the other hand, was (like he was as a baby) had a yellow bald head, wore a red tunic, and had an ego bigger than all of Europe. "I am the best Xiaolin Dragon of Water in the world!" he would say.

"But you're not a Xiaolin Dragon yet Omi." Master Fung would tell him over and over.

"Besides, being the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, might have some advantages." Clay would say after Master Fung.

And yes, he and Clay knew about the two other Dragons that went missing, and often wondered what they would be like. But, like the other monk elders, they would have to wait.

As for Kimiko and Raimundo, they grew up to be very different people. One thing they did have in common was that they did have secrets of their own. Raimundo grew up to be a thief like his (or so he thought to be) his brother, or brothers. Jack Spicer, and his robot double, were a bad influence. Set out to conquer the world, both Jack Spicer and his Jack Spicer double thought the best way was to start small by stealing. 'Not a very smart move.' Raimundo thought, but so as not to be left out, he decided to start thieving. Raimundo had emerald green eyes, wore a shirt that had green sleeves, and an orange and white symbol in the middle, and had chocolate brown, spikey hair.

Kimiko grew up to be a very lovely young lady. She had black hair, usually she changed the color of it to match her outfits which she had PLENTY of. She had blue eyes a little bit darker then when she was a baby. And as for her wardrobe, Wuya would go out and ask Chase Young to help her get Kimiko some clothes because she had no physical form. She was never allowed to leave the 'house' as she would call it. She never knew why, but to keep her company, Dojo was always around when Wuya wasn't.

Every year, she saw the signs in the sky, but never knew what they were. She wanted to know, but thought it was better not to question Wuya to much. Even Dojo didn't know.

Dojo, being the shape-shifter he was, was still scared of Wuya. He always wished he remembered where exactly he met Kimiko, but nothing would ever come to him. All he remembers his that he was with Kimiko for these years and that he could shape-shift, nothing else.

As for Wuya, she made sure Kimiko never got outside. She told her lies about who Kimko really was. Kimiko never knew if she was telling the truth, but decided to leave it at that. Other than that, she would always go see Chase Young so he could help her get back to her normal form. And one day, she came back with a surprise for Kimiko.

"When do you think Wuya will be back?" asked Kimiko in a purple jacket, light purple skirt, and had on green boots. Though she had no use for them, it kept her feet warm. Her hair was black and in two pigtails and she was sitting next to the window in her room.

"I don't know." replied Dojo who was sitting on her shoulder.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "KIMIKOOOO?" Wuya sang.

"Oh no! She's back! Quick hide me!" said Dojo beginning to panic. Kimiko grabbed Dojo and put him into one of her drawers and slammed it shut.

She walked into Kimiko's room and was no longer a floating disembodied head, she was a human. She was a tall woman with red hair, a black dress, and light green eyes. Kimiko stared at her with her mouth open. Wuya noticed this, and said looking down at her new form, "Oh this, I finally got a body. Yah! Lucky me! Now, If you don't mind, I'll be looking to see how I turned out." she replied happily and walked away. She decided to not tell Kimiko how she got a body. 'She might start questioning me more than needed.' she thought to herself.

Dojo popped out of the drawer and said, with a sock hanging on his head, "What happened? What did I miss?" he asked looking up at Kimiko.

"Wuya, s-she's human." she replied a little shaky.

"What? The old hag's h-h-human?" Dojo said his eyes practically popping out of his head.

'How is it possible?' Kimiko asked herself. She started questioning more and more. 'How come I don't know? Don't know what exactly happened to her? I don't know what exactly happened to me? What are those signals in the sky?' then a question popped into her she did not mean to ask. 'Who… who am I?'

Cliff-hanger! Almost, if it's not like the movie, I'm sorry. After all this is my first time doing a parody. Sorry it's so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! And also, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Tangled.

Chapter two: Through the Woods

"Come on losers! You'll have to run faster than that!" a fourteen-sixteen year old guy in black clothes, red hair and eyes, and yellow goggles yelled at two people behind him. It was none other than Jack Spicer, Jack Spicer double, and Raimundo. They were running from two kids they just stole from. One was a cowboy-type kid and the other was a bald kid in a red tunic, Omi and Clay. Raimundo was holding what they just stole from them, an old looking scroll.

"Please! Give us back our scroll!" shouted Omi trying desperately to catch up to them. "We are in dire need of it!"

"Sorry chrome dome, but finder's keepers losers weepers!" shouted Raimundo looking over his shoulder still running. He spoke with a Brazilian accent.

"Do not call me 'chrome dome'! I have no chrome dome!" he shouted a little confused of what Raimundo meant.

"I think he's referring to your head Omi." said Clay running next to his bald-headed friend.

Omi, realizing his mistake, shouted, "MY HEAD IS NOT SHAPED LIKE A DOME!" he began running faster.

Jack Spicer and his double saw he was gaining on them. They turned to Raimundo and said, "Give us the scroll loser!"

'I'm so sick of their insults!' he thought. Then, as if something told him to, he turned towards the thicker part of the forest and took off.

"WHAT? THAT TRAITOR!" shouted Jack. He, Jack double, and the two kids went running after him. Unfortunately, the woods were so thick; they could not see where he went. "Great! He gets the scroll, and we're left with nothing!" shouted Jack.

"It looks like we exploded it." Omi said with his head hanging down.

"I think you mean 'blew it' little partner." Clay corrected him.

"I stand corrected. Come, let us go Clay, there is no sign of him. Or maybe, he escaped!" said Omi with hope.

"It's a long shot, but let's try!" said Clay agreeing with Omi. They headed towards the opposite direction.

"Should we follow them?" asked Jack double turning to the real Jack.

"I think we should. They're probably right about him changing directions." he and the Jack double turned to where the other two were heading.

'It's so easy to fool those two!' thought Raimundo. He was in one of the branches over-head. He jumped down and started heading towards the opposite direction. 'Wonder where this leads?' he asked himself.

In the 'house', Kimiko decided to ask Wuya something she desperately wanted to know. She knocked on the door to Wuya's room. "Come in." replied Wuya. When Kimiko walked in she was kind of surprised, and yet not surprised, to see Wuya standing in front of the mirror. Wuya looked over to Kimiko, "Yes? What do you want?" she asked a little sternly, though she did not mean to.

Kimiko was a little shocked by her reaction to her. "W-well, I was just wondering, that maybe.. I could… you know…. go outside." she said the last two words quietly. She wanted to ask about how she became human, but she didn't think it was a smart idea to touch on the subject.

"Speak up. You know I hate it when you talk softly." said Wuya. She turned to face Kimiko.

"I-I want to go outside." Kimiko said a little louder.

"Kimiko, I told you before, you cannot go outside, it's too-" here she was interrupted by Kimiko.

"It's too dangerous. I know but I'm older now, and I think I can take care of myself out there." She noticed Wuya was staring a deathly stare at her telling her she'd better watch what she says. "Sorry." replied Kimiko looking down at her feet.

Wuya walked over to her and said, "Don't ever leave this place, understand Kimiko?" she said. Kimiko nodded. "Besides, why would you want to go out there?" Wuya asked turning away from Kimiko.

Kimiko looked up and said, "Well, every year I see these…. lights, in the sky and I was hoping you'd let me see them." she was a little hesitant to mention why, but then again, she wanted to see them. She also wanted to know where exactly she came from. But she thought it was best just to stick with that excuse.

Wuya turned around again and said, "Those are nothing but stars in the sky Kimiko, you can look at them every night." Wuya knew exactly what she was talking about; she saw those lights and figured it was Master Fung's doing.

"But that's just it. Those signs don't appear every night like stars do." Kimiko said in her own defense.

Wuya began to turn red with anger, "Kimiko! You are to never leave this house!" she shouted. Taken aback, Kimiko dropped the subject and looked down.

Wuya sighed and said, "Kimiko, I have to go somewhere for a little while. Will you be okay here by yourself?" she knew Kimiko would never disobey her. Kimiko nodded. Wuya walked over to her and, surprisingly, gave her a hug. Then before walking out, she said, "I'll be back soon. Don't let anybody in or out." then walked out and left.

'Who would be leaving?' Kimiko asked herself.

Raimundo was walking through the woods looking back now and then to see if he was being followed. He looked back when he came to a clearing. He then looked in front of him and saw a huge palace-like building. 'Okay, that wasn't there before.' He told himself. He walked right up to the stairs and stopped. He saw the door opening. A tall figure came out and started down the stairs.

Hahahahahahaa! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean. But I love leaving at cliffhangers! Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: New chap! YAH! If this one isn't long, I'm sorry.

Chapter Three: Meeting Raimundo

Not knowing what to do, Raimundo jumped behind one of the trees. Once the figure went right passed the tree and out of sight, he noticed that it was a lady with a black dress, red hair, and green eyes, he stepped out from behind the tree and began to walk up the stairs. He looked around and opened the door. He walked in clenching the scroll in his hand. 'Wow!' he thought 'This place is huge! I wonder-' he felt something hit his head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Kimiko let out a squeal and ran towards her room and got Dojo who was sleeping on her dresser and took him to the boy. "What do you want? I was taking a nap!" Dojo saw the boy on the floor. He then noticed that Kimiko was holding a pan in her hand. He moved onto her shoulders, crossed his arms and said, "Did you knock him out?" asked Dojo a little shocked by her actions.

"What? I had to! It just walked in! What is it anyway?" Kimiko asked holding the pan in front of her incase he woke up.

Dojo leapt off Kimiko's shoulders and slithered over to him to take a closer look. "Yep, it, as you call him, is a boy. The complete opposite of a girl." He replied.

"I know what a boy is!" she said a little crossed. "It's just- I've never seen one before." She said lowering her voice. She walked to where Raimundo was lying. She lowered her pan to take a closer look. All of the sudden his eyes popped open. Kimiko panicked and hit him with the pan knocking him out… again.

"Ouch, double hitter." replied Dojo.

Kimiko looked down and saw the scroll he was holding. "What's this?" she asked turning to Dojo.

"I don't know, but it looks kind of familiar." he answered scratching his head.

Kimiko put the scroll into a loose floorboard not even noticing she didn't put back on the tile all the way. "What should we do with him?" she asked returning to Dojo and the boy.

"What if we tied him to a chair, incase he's a monster or something." suggested Dojo.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, and we could question him on why he's here. But I'm not sure he is a monster Dojo." replied Kimiko. She got up and got a chair while Dojo tried to find some rope. She and Dojo then got Raimundo and tried to put him in the chair with Kimiko pulling him by the arms and Dojo pushing him by his feet. Once in a while Dojo would accidentally let go of his feet, thus, making Raimundo tumble over onto Kimiko. "DOJO!" Kimiko would shout.

"Sorry." Dojo would reply back. Finally, they were able to get him onto the chair. Dojo climbed onto his shoulder and started poking him. Getting really impatient with waiting for him to wake, he then gave Raimundo a wet-willy. Raimundo shot up feeling the wet finger in his ear, but by shooting up so suddenly; Dojo went flying off his shoulder.

"What? Where am I?" asked Raimundo looking around to see where he was. He realized he was in a chair and tied up.

"I think you have some explaining to do!" said Kimiko. She was hidden in the shadows making it very hard for Raimundo to see where she was.

"Who are you?" asked Raimundo still looking around. Kimiko then came out of the shadows tightly clenching her pan ready to strike. Raimundo starred wide-eyed at Kimiko.

"I think the question is 'who are you?'" asked Kimiko raising her pan. "And why are you here?" she walked closer.

Raimundo cleared his throat and said in a weird polite tone, "I am but a lonely boy who stumbled into this place and unexpectedly found you. But now that I have found you may I just say, hi." He said the last word in a 'flirty' way. Kimiko cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Dojo, who was on her shoulder, he shrugged. "The name's Raimundo. How's it going?" asked Raimundo. He always thought of himself as a 'ladies' man'.

Kimiko lowered her pan a little confused of what he was doing. "I'm doing….. good." she replied. She noticed that his eyes were a beautiful color. 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' she shook the thought out of her head. She raised the pan again and said, "If you don't tell me what you're doing here now I'll- I'll hit you again!"

Raimundo stopped his starring and flirting and said, "That was you who hit me?"

""Yeah, and she'll hit you again if you don't answer her!" stated Dojo.

"Oh great! First a girl hits me on the head, now a gecko can talk? I must be losing it!" Raimundo said looking over at Dojo.

Taken aback Dojo replied, "Gecko? Oh you're gonna lose it all right!" Dojo turned into his forty-foot version and glared down at Raimundo. "Don't ever call me a 'gecko'!"

"M-my mistake. Won't happen again." he stuttered looking up at Dojo with fear.

Dojo turned back into his small self and landed on Kimiko's shoulder. She turned her attention to Dojo and said, "I hope you won't eat him before we can question him." she pointed her pan towards Raimundo just barely missing his face.

"What do you want to question me about?" he asked.

"Oh, well for one thing, what are you doing here?" she turned to him and glared.

"Look scary lady-" he began.

"Kimiko."

"Whatever. Look, I was running through the forest came here and-" he stopped realizing something. "Wait, where is my scroll?" he asked looking all around.

"I've hidden it." said Kimiko crossing her arms.

"WHAT! Do you know how much that scroll could be worth?" he asked.

"No, and I have a feeling you don't either."

Raimundo realizing that she was right said, "Whatever, can I just have it back?" he asked giving the puppy eyes.

"No. You have to earn it back." she replied.

"What? What do I have to do?" he asked a little annoyed by this remark.

Kimiko thought about this and turned around and took Dojo into her hands and started talking. Raimundo tried desperately to get away by moving the chair back and forth. When Kimiko turned around he stopped wriggling and she said, "Alright, I'm prepared to make a deal." she walked up to him and started explaining, "You see, every year there are these 'lights' in the sky, and they aren't stars, and I want to see them."

"Oh those things. Yeah I know what you're talking about. And I know where they are." he remarked.

"Great, then you can act as my guide and take me to them. And after I see them I will return the scroll to you." she said.

"Yeah that's going to be a problem. You see I know where they are but the people there and I don't exactly 'get along.'" he explained.

Kimiko looked over at Dojo who pointed to the pan and made a swing movement. She turned back to Raimundo, took the back of the chair and pulled it close, that way she was almost nose to nose with Raimundo and said, "Look, if you don't take me to the lights then you'll never see your precious scroll ever again." her eyes were blazing like fire as she said these words. "I don't care if the people there don't get along with you, you will take me there or you will regret it."

After a long moment of thinking Raimundo replied, "Fine, I'll take you to see the lights."

"Really?" Kimiko, having forgotten that she was holding the chair, let go of it and Raimundo went down with it. "Oops." she said looking down at him and the fallen chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: the dots … means time has passed. Sorry about the name for this chapter!

Chapter Four: Issues

"Are you ready yet?" asked Raimundo who was waiting at the door. Kimiko was putting pillows underneath her blanket incase Wuya came back she would think it was Kimiko underneath the blankets. Kimiko came back a few a minutes later with nothing but her pan and Dojo on her shoulder. Raimundo looked down at the pan. "You're kidding me right?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"What? People need protection." she said hastily.

"And dragons too." added Dojo.

Raimundo shrugged and turned to the door, twisted the knob and- "Oh WOW!" exclaimed Kimiko. She stepped outside. She couldn't believe the beauty on the outside. It was light blue skies, lush green trees, beautiful green grass, and a beautiful, fresh, crisp air smell. She took in a big whiff of the air around her. She could feel chills run up and down her spine.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?" Kimiko looked down and saw Raimundo already five steps on the stairs.

"Oh, right. Sorry." replied Kimiko. She took one step and- "Oops!" she missed the step and went tumbling down the stairs. Raimundo looked up and saw Kimiko falling down the stairs and before he could get out of the way, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo went flying down the stairs. "Owwww!" they let out a big sigh went they reached the bottom of the stairs. Kimiko opened her eyes and saw the blue skies and green trees above her. She landed right on top of Raimnudo and Dojo landed right in front of him.

"Get.. off.. of.. me." Raimundo said sounding crushed by Kimiko. She rolled off of him, but when she touched the grass she felt it's moistness on her fingertips, she smelt it's earthiness in her nostrils. When Raimundo got up he offered a hand to Kimiko. She sat up and refused. She kept brushing the grass between her fingers. Raimundo rolled his eyes and said "What are you doing?" he crossed his hands and looked down at her.

"I'm feeling the grass." she replied looking up. Raimundo's cocked an eyebrow. "What? Wouldn't you feel hypnotized by what the grass feels and smells like?"

"Personally, I don't care for what nature has to offer on Earth." he said.

"Come on, you have to like something about Earth." she said getting up off the ground.

"I said on Earth. However I do like to feel the wind around the Earth." he corrected. He never liked sharing this information, but he didn't know why he shared this with her.

"Oh, so you love to feel the elements too uh? Yeah, I personally feel the same about fire." she had no problem telling Dojo this, but when she said that to a complete stranger she's only known for a few minutes she felt it was okay to tell him. But she wasn't going to share anymore information about how she acted or felt around fire.

He simply shrugged and said, "Well we better get a move on then if you want to see those lights." he turned and started heading towards the woods. She looked over at Dojo who was on her shoulder now and went running to catch up to Raimundo.

…

Kimiko sat underneath a tree crying her eyes out. "What am I doing?" she asked herself.

Raimundo was leaning against the tree and thought to himself, 'What is up with her? She's been like this off and on, happy one minute and then sad the next!'

"What will Wuya think?" she asked looking up at Dojo who was sitting right next to her.

"Who's Wuya?" asked Raimundo looking down at her.

"She's my guardian." replied Kimiko with her head in her hands.

"Yeah some guardian." began Dojo, "She never let Kimiko play outside let alone let her have any freedom." he said patting Kimiko on the back.

"Wow, sounds like a real kill joy." said Raimundo thinking about a life without freedom. That's exactly the life he had before he met Kimiko. He wanted that back, he needed that back. He suddenly had a perfect idea. "Oh well, she'll get over it." he put his hands on the back of his head and leaned up against the tree.

Kimiko looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Raimundo gave a little grin then said, "Well, I mean it's not like she deserves to get her heart broken into a million pieces, but she's got to know it's just a part of being a human." he looked a Kimiko from the corner of his eye.

She looked down and repeated, "Break her heart?"

Raimundo smiled, 'She's falling for it!' he thought. "And besides, even if you do crush her spirit and leave, she'll probably die a lonely old woman."

At that response Kimiko looked more frightened than anything, "Crush her spirit? Die an old and lonely woman?"

Raimundo picked her up by the arm and said, "But hey, it's your life not hers. If you want to go back and live a life of trust and friendship with a woman you call your guardian go ahead. No one's stopping you." he handed her the pan that was on the ground and started leading her towards the direction her house.

Dojo, realizing what he was doing glared at him from Kimiko's shoulder. And Kimiko realized what he was doing too and said, "Hey! I am not going to go back until I see those lights!" she broke away from his grasp.

"Oh come on! What will it take to get my scroll back?" he shouted realizing his plan had failed.

Kimiko raised her pan to his face and said, "I will use this." they heard a rustling in the trees and Kimiko jumped back behind Raimundo and said in a panicky voice, "What is it? Punks? Thugs?" she had a slight fear of punks and thugs. She heard about them from Wuya and from what she said, Kimiko did not want to meet one anytime soon.

A monkey suddenly jumped in front of them holding a banana in its hand. "Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." said Raimundo sarcastically.

Kimiko then let out a sigh and said, "Sorry, I was just-"

"You were scared weren't you?" asked Raimundo laughing at her. Kimiko stepped out from behind him and punched his arm. "Dang girl you hit hard!" he said holding his arm.

"Don't ever make fun of me." stated Kimiko. "And I wasn't scared, I was surprised."

"It would probably be best if we stayed away from punks and thugs though?" he asked letting go of his arm.

"Yeah, that'd probably be the best." she said looking at Dojo then at Raimundo.

Raimundo got a grin on his face and said, "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!"

A little surprised by his sudden change in attitude, Kimiko and Dojo said, "Sure. Where is it?"

"Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it." he said leading them through the forest.

Author's note: Stay tuned next time for Xiaolin Showdown Tangled Parody! Sorry, I had to say that! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry about the name of the chapter! Please review!

Chapter Five: Finding Out

Wuya was walking through the forest when she heard rustling in the bushes. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to investigate. She looked through one of the bushes and saw two teenage boys dressed in black, with red hair, red eyes, yellow goggles, Jack and Jack double. 'Hello? What have we here?' thought Wuya. She decided to see, or rather hear, what they were there for. She then recognized them as the two thieves she's heard about from Chase.

"Have you found him yet?" asked the real Jack to his double.

"No, the last time we saw him was near that clearing over there, but I checked there and he wasn't there." he pointed over to where Wuya had come from. "Maybe we should look for the other two and follow them." they both agreed to this and took off to find Omi and Clay.

Wuya then remembered that there was supposed to be three of them. The two Jacks and Raimundo. She thought about what the Jack double said about Raimundo, she assumed that's who he was talking about, she turned around and started heading towards back to her house.

When she got there she desperately looked around shouting, "KIMIKO? WHERE ARE YOU?" she went into her room and tore off the sheets, but no Kimiko.

She finally gave up and fell to the ground. She felt something beneath her foot. She stood up and saw that the floorboard was not in all the way. When she removed the floorboard she was surprised to see a run-down scroll. She picked it up and instantly knew who could have been there. She grabbed a bag, put the scroll into it, put it over her shoulder, and took off out of the house. 'I will find you Kimiko,' she thought, 'If it's the last thing I do!'

Author's note: Sorry it's so short, but hey, it's the bad guys' part of the story, and really… they did nothing except be evil. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: New Chapter! BTW I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Tangled. Also, sorry about the chapter's name! ^^

Chapter Six: In the Pub.

Raimundo led Kimiko and Dojo through the woods saying to himself, "Was it through this part of the forest?" Then, finally, he stopped, turned to his left, and saw a shabby looking place. "Ah, here it is, The Green Monkey." he saw Kimiko standing right next to him with her mouth hanging open, Dojo's as well. Raimundo grinned and took Kimiko's hand and lead her to the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Kimiko dragging behind.

"Well, you said you were hungry." he said looking back.

Once again Kimiko gazed into his eyes and thought 'Those eyes, where have I seen those eyes before?'

He broke the gaze, stopped at the door and pushed it open saying, "Table for three please." Kimiko looked into the dark, shabby room and saw to her horror, punks and thugs. Raimundo led her into the room saying, "What do you think of this place? Personally I think they could use some room service." He was right about the 'room service' thing. She felt like she had just walked into a funeral.

"What do you want?" asked one of the men who had a big nose, a bandana on his head, and pimples. He glared at Kimiko and Raimundo.

Dojo, who was on Kimiko's shoulder, said, "Who us? We were just passing through," he chuckled and turned to Raimundo, "Can we PLEASE leave?"

"What for? You said you were hungry." he gave a little grin at Dojo.

Kimiko turned to Dojo and glared at him. "What? You said you were hungry too!" he tried to defend himself.

"He's right you know." said Raimundo looking at Kimiko.

She mentally kicked herself and said, "Well, I agree with Dojo, can we please go home?"

Raimundo, thinking he had won into scaring her to go home, turned to leave but one of the punks stood in between him and the door. A big guy with a yellow shirt and blue jeans asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Raimundo got a bad feeling and motioned for Kimiko to get behind him. When she did he asked the punk, "We're just heading out. Got a problem with that?" he glared into the guy's eyes when he asked this.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do." he replied glaring back at him.

"Aren't you Raimundo?" asked the punk with the bandana standing next to his friend.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" asked Raimundo looking at the other punk now.

"Well, they do." they both pointed to two kids sitting on stools at the boot.

Omi turned around to them and said "I believe you have something of ours."

Clay turned and said, "What do ya say you give us our scroll and we'll pretend we never saw ya." he glared at Raimundo who glared back at them.

Kimiko who was behind Raimundo spoke up, "What do they mean 'our scroll'?" she stepped out from behind him and said, "Do you mean to tell me that scroll isn't yours?" her eyes were like fire. She was so furious that he had lied to her.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?" replied Raimundo trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Dojo piped up, "So, you just wanted the scroll so they wouldn't find it!" he put his hands on his sides.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me you have something of much worth?" asked the punk with the bandana. He stepped closer to Raimundo along with his friend.

"How much is it worth?" asked another punk coming up to them along with others. But there was one who was not coming. He had a cloak over him and he was sitting on a stool. Kimiko noticed this and before she could do anything she was pushed out of the way and all the punks and thugs were around Raimundo asking so many questions about the scroll. Omi and Clay were trying to get to him, but before they could the door swung open and coming in were Jack and Jack double. The crowd stopped and looked over to them. While they were distracted Raimundo was able to get out of the crowd.

"We know you're in here Raimundo!" stated Jack. "Do you know where he is?" he asked the men.

"Yeah, he's right here." the crowd moved so they could reveal Raimundo, but to their surprise Raimundo was not there.

"Where is he?" asked Jack double walking over to one of the men.

"He was right here." he replied glaring down at Jack double.

"Well it looks like you lost him!" stated Jack. That was the wrong thing to say, because when he did the entire place broke out into a fight trying to get each other to tell them where Raimundo was. Omi and Clay joined in the fight to get one of the men to tell them where Raimundo was.

Kimiko was a little confused of where Raimundo was as well. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her back behind a counter. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth. She looked to her right and saw Raimundo putting a finger to his lips signaling her to not make a sound. She nodded her head and he removed his hand away from her mouth. She mouthed to him, "Who are they?"

"Now's not the time!" he mouthed back. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, he looked up and saw a hooded figure. It was the same figure Kimiko saw earlier.

The figure bent down beside them and took his hood off. He was a kid about the same age as Kimiko and Raimundo with black hair and brown eyes. "The name's Jermaine." he whispered. Raimundo looked over at Kimiko and Dojo then back at Jermaine. "I couldn't help but over hear that you're in need of some assistance." he said giving them a smile.

"We sure do." said Dojo looking over the counter to see that everyone was fighting. He turned back to the others.

"Well, you're in luck," replied Jermaine. He led them over to a secret entrance to a passage underneath the pub. "Just follow this passage and it'll lead you out to other side of the forest." he instructed.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the part about me being stealing something?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm helping because those punks want what you have and they're not gonna get it." he replied. Kimiko gave him a nice, warm smile. He nodded and said, "Good luck." after they left running through the passage he put his hood over him again and sat back down on a stool not paying attention to the fight. Omi and Clay saw that the two went through the passage so they broke out of the fight and followed them. The two Jacks were so scared of the punks that they went screaming into the passage after the others.

Author's note: In case you were wondering, I used the punks from the episode 'My Homey Omi'. Just in case the punks' appearance sounded familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry if it took a little while to update! School has been a royal pain! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Through the Tunnel

Kimiko and Raimundo decided they were far enough from the others and decided to walk to also save their energy.

After a long moment of silence Kimiko asked, "So, who were those people?" she looked at Raimundo.

He shook his head and said, "Sorry, I don't go behind the scenes. However, I'm becoming interested in your story." he said raising his eyebrow looking at her, "I know I'm not supposed to mention Wuya,"

"Nope," replied Kimiko.

"I'm a little scared to ask about the gecko,"

"DRAGON!" shouted Dojo.

"Whatever, but one thing that bothers me, if you wanted to go so badly, why didn't you just go?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

Kimiko stopped as well and replied, "Well…." she looked over at Dojo, but before she could say another word they heard running coming from behind them. Kimiko looked back and saw Omi, Clay, and the two Jacks running down the tunnel.

"RAIMUNDO!" shouted Jack, the real Jack.

Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's arm and shouted, "Run!" they went flying down the tunnel. Kimiko kept looking back over her shoulder to see if they were getting closer. The others were a few yards behind them and were gaining speed. Raimundo and Kimiko came to a light at the end of the tunnel and when they saw that it was daylight, they quickly got to the end. And when they were outside, they realized they were trapped. There was a cliff right where they were standing and cliffs surrounding them and a river that was a river that was dammed on the cliff that was behind them. It was either jump or be captured. They saw that the others had come out of the tunnel.

Raimundo then thought about what to do. He thought, 'This is gonna seem strange but,' he grabbed Kimiko's waist, pulled her close and jumped off the cliff.

"AHHHH!" Kimiko and Dojo shouted as they were descending to the ground at fifty miles per hour. But then Raimundo, with the hand he was not using to hold Kimiko, made a gust of wind to carry them safely to the ground.

When they got safely to the ground Raimundo let her go and she began to ask, "H-how did you-?" Kimiko never got finish her sentence, for when they touched the ground Jack and Jack double were using the backpacks on their backs, or helibots as they called them, to fly in the air.

"Give it up Raimundo! You have no way to escape! Cough up the scroll!" they started descending to the ground.

"You will not get the scroll!" said Omi, and he jumped in the air and shouted, "WATER!" all of the sudden the dam behind them burst with water coming from it. Then Omi sent the water down towards the others.

Then Kimiko looked all around and saw a cave in the one of the cliffs. "Come on!" she shouted to Raimundo grabbing his hand and leading him to the cave.

But before they could reach the cave, Clay shouted, "EARTH!" and the cliff that was above the cave began to collapse. Kimiko and Raimundo got to the cave before the cliff completely collapsed. When they entered the cave the rocks from the cliff covered the entrance. Omi then filled the canyon with water sweeping even the Jack Spicer's out of there.

Inside the cave, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo began to panic. The water from outside was quickly filling the cave.

"There's no way out!" shouted Dojo, "We're trapped!"

"No! There's gotta be a way out!" she started hitting the walls with her pan and Raimundo dived underneath the water to see if there was a way out. But no luck, they were trapped.

"It's too dark down there." he stated after he got to the surface.

Kimiko dived underneath to see for herself. Raimundo quickly grabbed her arm and said, "There's no way out. It's too dark to see down there."

Raimundo let go of her arm and she said, "This is all my fault, I never should have disobeyed Wuya." her eyes began to fill with tears, she tried to hold them back but couldn't.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have took the scroll, and if I didn't we wouldn't be in this mess." he said looking down at his feet, if he could see his feet.

"This is no time for sobbing!" said Dojo, "We can't give up!" he tried to get the other two to not give up, but he gave up.

There was a long moment of silence then Raimundo said, "I can control wind." Kimiko and Dojo looked up at him, "Someone might as well know."

Kimiko replied to this saying, "I can control fire."

"What?" asked Raimundo a little bit confused.

Kimiko then got a great idea and said, "Can you use the wind to make the water part?"

"Well," Raimundo realized what she was getting at and summoned the wind before the water could reach the top of their heads. He made the water part, and Kimiko summoned a flame the size of her hand in front of her and looked around. Raimundo jumped at the sight of the flame. To her relief, there was a tiny hole by her foot. She bent down with the flame still in her front of her and began moving the rocks out of the way.

Raimundo began getting weak from the controlling the wind for so long and the water came down again. Kimiko managed to get enough rocks out of the and when the water came down it drained out with Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo being drained out with it.

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo went onto shore. "We're alive." exclaimed Kimiko.

"How did you that?" asked Raimundo remembering the flame she had created.

"Oh, that. Well…." Kimiko looked over at Dojo then at Raimundo who was wide eyed. "That's kind of a long story."

Author's note: Sorry, I tried to make this one long, but no luck. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Yeah I'm back! I'm gonna try and load one chapter every day, but if it not it's because I have so many other things to do.

Chapter Eight: The Deal

Wuya had witnessed everything that happened in the pub before the cliff fiasco. She decided to wait at a little opening where she thought the tunnel might end.

When she got there she hid behind a giant boulder and was growing impatient, 'Come on! Where are they?' she asked herself. Then she heard footsteps coming from the opening. She reached down and grabbed a rock ready to strike. But to her disappointment, two people came out but it was the Jack Spicers, and they were soaked to the bone from Omi's attack and had ended up in an opening from being washed away. She let go of the rock and watched them to see what they would do next.

"I'm gonna get Raimundo for this!" replied Jack. He looked over at his double and said, "Let's try and find where that loser went!" Jack double agreed to this.

Wuya then had a great idea. She came out from behind the boulder and said, "Or," the two Jacks turned around to see who was speaking. Wuya continued, "you could stop acting like dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." she held up the bag she had and took out the scroll.

The two Jacks pressed their watches and shouted "JACK-BOTS!" in an instant, coming out of nowhere, twenty or more Jack-bots came surrounding Wuya.

"There's no need for that." Wuya commented and tossed the scroll to them. The two caught it and evil smiles came to their faces. "Well, if that's all you want then be on your way. I was gonna offer you something worth much more and that wasn't even the best part. Ah well, far well."

She turned to leave but both Jacks asked, "What's the best part?"

She smiled turned around and said, "It comes with revenge on Raimundo." the two Jacks gave evil sneers and looked at each other.

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. :) And sorry for the name of the chapter. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry about the chapter's name.

Chapter Nine: Camp Fire

"Well you're being awfully quiet as you gather firewood." commented Raimundo sitting on a tree trunk watching Kimiko gather firewood. She put it next to the tree that they had decided to camp at for the night.

She sat next to the wood and said, "Ok, when you see what I'm about to do please don't freak out." Raimundo looked at her, then to the firewood, then to Dojo, who was sitting next to him on a tree trunk, then back to Kimiko. He gulped. She looked at the wood and started concentrating. Then as if on cue a flame burst onto her hand. Raimundo jumped a little when he saw this for the second time that day. She then put her flaming hand on the firewood and it burst into flames. She pulled her hand away and looked up at Raimundo who looked like he was about to scream. She quickly held her hands out in front of her and said, "Please don't freak out!"

He looked at her and said, "I wasn't going to freak out I'm just curious how long have you been doing that?" he asked rather quickly.

"Forever." she replied sitting next to him. "Wuya said when I was just born she had to take me away because people found out what I did, and everyone wanted me to leave." she looked down at her shoes and continued, "She never told me why I couldn't go outside, so I never knew, until a few years ago I sort of lost my temper and set a curtain on fire." she looked up and saw a little fear in Raimundo's eyes. She looked back down, "She told me never to do that again, but Dojo said it might be a good idea to try and control my… gift." she stopped and looked at Dojo who was on her shoulder's now and smiled at him. He returned the smile. "So, whenever she'd leave I would try and practice." she stopped and looked at Raimundo. He looked down at his shoes looking a little sad himself. She suddenly spoke up, "So, Raimundo," he looked up and starred at her for a moment and she asked, "How did you know about your gift?" she asked.

He broke away from the gaze and said, "Well, to shorten the story, it wasn't pretty." he looked over and saw Kimiko scooting closer and putting her head on her hands and putting her elbows on her knees as if to say that she was listening. He chuckled, "Well, I remember my brother, Jack Spicer the guy that was chasing us, and his robot double, and myself were at a park playing soccer one year, and these guys came and took the ball away from us. My brother didn't do anything, neither did his double. So my anger took control of me and all of the sudden there was this huge gust of wind and the next thing I knew the ball was in my hands. The others figured out that I caused the gust of wind and statred making fun of me." he stopped and looked at Kimiko she was sitting up straight and looking at him with sympathetic eyes. He continued, "So my brother convinced me to start stealing with him as a way to show my anger and he said that maybe somehow we could get rich and by using anything we stool we could sell and get some money out of it." Kimiko had a disapproving look on her face and he said in defense, "Hey! It's not like I wanted to steal but,"

"But you wanted everyone to look at you as an equal if you got rich because you figured people would admire you?" interrupted Kimiko.

"Yeah, something like that." he replied. There was a long moment of silence and they both looked into each other's eyes. 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' thought Kimiko.

Raimundo felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He broke the gaze, again, stood up and said, "Maybe I should get some more firewood."

He started moving towards the forest when Kimiko suddenly spoke, "Just for the record, I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Raimundo felt himself turn blush a little bit before he turned around and said, "Thanks." she gave him a warm smile. He felt his heart skip a beat again and headed towards the forest.

"Well, I thought he'd never leave." Kimiko turned around and Dojo quickly crawled up the tree to a branch when they saw who it was.

"Wuya?" asked Kimiko standing up. To her surprise, Wuya came up and hugged her. "H-how did you find me?" she asked.

"Oh, it was easy, I just followed the path of complete and utter betrayal." she grabbed Kimiko's arm and said, "Let's go."

She started leading Kimiko away but she wriggled out of her grasp and said, "No!"

Wuya turned around and said, "No? Oh, I see. You want to help your friend don't you?" she asked. Kimiko showed no sign of that being the solution to her not wanting to leave. Wuya's eyes flashed as she said, "Or is it more than that?" an evil grin appeared on her face.

Kimiko seeing her evil grin replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." she said looking away.

"Or do you?" Wuya stepped closer. She turned her back on Kimiko and said, "What do you think? About your new 'friend'?" she asked.

"That's none of your business!" Kimiko shouted. She felt fire burning inside of her.

"You know why he's here. To get back this!" Wuya grabbed the bag she had on and tossed it to Kimiko.

Kimiko caught it and looked inside. "How did you find this?" she asked taking the scroll out.

"That is exactly why he's here! Don't let him deceive you!" shouted Wuya. "But if you think he actually cares go ahead and put him to the test!" she turned and before Kimiko could say anything Wuya had disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

Kimiko stood stunned. She looked down at the scroll she held. She heard footsteps and figured it was Raimundo with the firewood. She quickly shoved the bag behind a tree stump. "Hey? What do you think would happen if people find out about our 'gifts'?" he asked. He noticed that Kimiko was standing next to a tree stump. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just….. lost in thought." she replied. She looked up at Dojo and gave a look that said not to tell what just happened.

Raimundo shrugged, he bent down and started feeding the fire with wood. "I mean think of what people would do if they ever found out about our gifts." he started talking about the subject and Kimiko sat down listening to him. Though she was listening, her thoughts kept trailing off to what Wuya had said.

In the bushes, Wuya and the two Jacks were waiting silently. When Jack saw Raimundo he started to move forward, but Wuya stopped him and said, "Patience boys, all good things to those who wait."

Author's Note: Yeah! New chapter finished! Sorry it took so long to load. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry that it took a little while to upload! ^^ Sorry this one is short, I'll try to make the next one longer.

Chapter Ten: Surprise Visit

Raimundo woke up and thought about the previous events that happened the previous day. 'I hope that all was a dream.' he thought looking over at his surroundings. He saw a burnt out fire and across from him on the other side of the fire a curled up girl and a dragon sleeping on her head. 'So, it wasn't a dream.' deep down inside he felt a little bit grateful that it wasn't a dream. 'Why should I care? It's not like I'm actually growing attached to her or anything.' he told himself. Even though he thought it was a dream, one thing sure wasn't. He looked up and saw two figures starring down at him. When he saw who it was he replied smugly, "Well I hope you came to apologize. AHHHH!"

Kimiko woke up with a start when she heard Raimundo screaming. She held her pan in front of her when she shot up sending Dojo flying off of her head. She saw Omi and Clay dragging Raimundo by the feet. "Hey!" she shouted dropping her pan, ran over and grabbed his arms and started pulling. "Let… Go… OF…. HIM!" she shouted.

"Never!" the other two shouted pulling harder.

"Not until he gives us the scroll!" shouted Omi.

"I don't have it!" shouted Raimundo starting to feel pain in both his feet and arms.

Omi and Clay let go of him, but instead of backing off, like Kimiko kind of expected, they instantly pounced on Raimundo and tried to look for the scroll. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he shouted trying to get away from them.

"You're at the top of your rope! Arm over the scroll!" everyone stopped at looked over at Omi with confused expressions.

"What did he say?" asked Dojo on top of Kimiko's head.

"Oh, 'you're at the end of your rope', and 'hand over the scroll'." replied Raimundo. Everyone shrugged and turned back to what they were they doing before Omi's episode.

Clay grabbed Raimundo by the shirt and said in a threatening tone, "You'd better give us the scroll or you'll be crying like a cow in a room full of steaks."

"Ok, first off, what? Second, let me go and I'll tell you." Clay let go of Raimundo and he brushed himself off, took a deep breath and, "I DON'T HAVE IT!" Raimundo exploded. The other two looked at each other then back at Raimundo with a questioning look. "I'm not lying!" he said.

"He's telling the truth." Kimiko stood next to Raimundo, Omi and Clay looked at her suspiciously. Raimundo looked at her too, but with shock. He was more surprised that she was actually defending him. "You see, I took the scroll away from him because we've made a deal and if he isn't getting the scroll then you aren't either until the deal is over." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Omi looked up at Clay who looked at him as well. They both nodded. "Ok, but just to make you don't act like no good snake's in the grass, we'll accompany you."

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo looked at each other, they all nodded. "All right." replied Kimiko.

"I believe a proper introduction is in order." said Omi, "I am Omi." he gave them a polite smile.

"I'm Clay." Clay tipped his cowboy hat.

"I'm Kimiko." she said giving them a smile.

"Raimundo." he put his hands in his pockets.

"And I'm Dojo." he slithered onto Kimiko's shoulder.

"What exactly is your deal?" asked Omi.

"Oh, Raimundo's going to take me to see these lights that appear in the sky." replied Kimiko.

"That doesn't seem like much." commented Clay.

"Well maybe to you, but to me it means something to me." she said.

"Well, should we get a move on?" asked Clay. "After all, he has a deal to finish and we have a scroll to get back." the others agreed and they started for their direction with Kimiko and Raimundo leading the way, more Raimundo than Kimiko.

Kimiko, having remembered to grab her pan, clenched it in her hand while pondering, 'Clay and Omi don't seem that tough.' she thought. She kept thinking about her new companions.

Raimundo was thinking too, but not about the other two. No, he was thinking about the deal. 'What am I going to do when this deal is over?' he thought, 'I can't just leave, it's obvious that Kim will need help with Wuya if- hold up, did I just call her 'Kim'?' he shook that thought out of his head and continued, 'And I can't just show up at home. Jack will certainly get back at me for taking the scroll.'

Clay was thinking about this new venture, 'Wonder why she needs to see those lights so badly?' he asked himself.

Omi was too busy thinking about the scroll, 'I must have it back! Master will not be pleased with us.'

'Wonder what Kimiko will do when this deal is over.' thought Dojo. They were all too distracted by their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the shadows in deep in the forest watching their every move.

Author's note: I am so sorry for Omi's miss use of slang. I tried to think of something good back no luck. So I just used one line from the episode Oil in the Family. And sorry for Clay's metaphor thing. ^^*


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Wow. Being on Spring Break is not that exciting. So, anyway, here's a new chapter. And please REVIEW! I live on reviews. JK! ^^

Chapter Eleven: A Lovely Boat Ride

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Dojo arrived in a small town where Raimundo said that that's where they would find the lights in the sky, at least close to where the lights were.

"Are you sure?" asked Dojo.

"Well, I have seen the lights coming from over those trees." replied Raimundo pointing over at patch of trees beyond the village.

"Hey! That is the direction of the temple!" stated Omi.

Kimiko turned to him, "Temple?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Our Master said something about lights in the sky. But that's only because three people went missing from the temple years ago." Omi stated. He saw that Kimiko looked a little annoyed.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" she asked.

Omi looked up at Clay and Clay replied, "Well, I guess we never thought about it." Kimiko slapped her hand on her head.

…..

They went walking around but Kimiko kept getting distracted by the different shops that they would pass. More than once, she would go off by herself into a store and Raimundo would have to go in after her and drag her out. She would keep fighting to get away and sometimes it became necessary for Clay and Omi to come and help get her out.

"Come on! Let me just have one look around!" complained Kimiko.

"No. We have to keep looking around before we go off buying souvenirs!" he said pulling her away from one of the stores.

She pulled away from him and said, "Fine, so should we look around some more?" they all agreed and went on their way making sure Kimiko didn't go into anymore shops. Until at when they came to one side of the village and Kimiko noticed a beautiful emerald green necklace in one of the shops. Raimundo noticed this and had a great idea. He felt around in his pockets and to his luck found what he was looking for. He had no idea what was coming over him, but he looked over and saw that Kimiko, Dojo, Clay, and Omi were looking in through another store. So he walked inside the shop.

A few minutes later they continued their walk until they came to a lake and saw that there was an empty boat, and Raimundo noticed that the lake was a perfect place to see the lights. So he turned to Kimiko and said, "So, you want to see the lights?"

She turned and replied, "Um, hello? Why do you think I'm here?" '

He grinned and said, "Well, the only way to see them from a great view is by boat ride."

"A boat ride?" she asked, "I've never been on a boat ride before. What's it like?"

"Well, the only way to know is to go on one, don't you think?" he replied.

"Well, I guess so." she turned to Clay and Omi. "You don't mind that we go do you?"

Clay and Omi looked at each other then back at them. "I guess it won't be bad. But if you try to leave-" Clay was cut off by Raimundo.

"Don't worry, we'll be back. And if not, feel free to clobber me." Clay and Omi nodded to this. "Hey! It was a joke! We'll be back!" he jumped into the boat and helped Kimiko in, Dojo just stayed on Kimiko's shoulder. When Kimiko got into the boat Raimundo still had a hold of her hand. When he realized what he was still doing, he released his hand from hers and his face had a hint of red and she giggled a little bit. He cleared his throat and sat down and when she sat down as well, he grabbed two oars and started rowing.

It was a few minutes later and they were in the middle of the lake. He stopped rowing and he and Kimiko looked over the side to see the beautiful blue water beneath them. Kimiko sighed, Raimundo turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I have been dreaming of seeing these lights for forever. What if-" she took a deep breath, "What if it's not what I think it would be?" she turned her attention to Raimundo.

"It will be, don't worry." he said reassuring her.

"And what if it is? What will I do after?"

Raimundo saw the worry in her eyes. He couldn't think of what to say so he just replied, "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for when the time comes." she nodded her head and turned her attention back to the water.

…..

"Another year has passed and not a single sign of them." said one of the monks at the temple.

"I know, but we mustn't stop trying." replied Master Fung. He walked outside and lit up a lantern and sent it up towards the sky but this time he sent more than one lantern up. "They will come soon. I can feel it."

…..

Kimiko was making shapes with her finger in the water. Raimundo just watched as she made what looked like a water-lily shape. Just then Kimiko saw from the reflection of the lake more than one glow. She looked up and saw that there were lanterns in the sky she got up pointed to them. "Look! There they are!"

Raimundo looked up to where she was pointing. "Wow!" he said. Kimiko sat back down and let her eyes follow the lights.

"Isn't it amazing?" she asked.

"I have never seen anything like it!" exclaimed Dojo.

Raimundo started searching through his pockets. When he finally found what he was looking for he pulled it out and said, "K-Kimiko?" she turned her attention towards him. When he saw her beautiful blue eyes he could hear his heart beating a million times, he was sure that she could hear it too. "I-I thought maybe you would like this." he held the necklace she had been admiring in the shop.

She got up and sat closer. She starred at its emerald green beauty. "Rai, I don't know what to say." he saw that a smile appeared to her face.

'Rai? Hmm, I like the sound of that name.' he thought. Kimiko looked up at him then turned around and started searching for something.

"I have something for you too." she pulled out the bag and took out the scroll. She turned back to Raimundo and said, "I know I should have given it to you before, but I guess I was just… unsure."

Raimundo smiled and said, "I really don't care about that thing anymore." he looked down at the scroll then back at her. She smiled, Raimundo loved seeing her smile. Dojo got off of Kimiko's shoulder as Raimundo helped put the necklace onto her neck. She turned to him and smiled. He placed a hand on hers. He saw that she was blushing a little bit he could feel his own cheeks burning too. Dojo just rolled his eyes.

'Nothing can ruin this moment.' Raimundo thought. But off in the distance he noticed something that was off. Two figures standing on the edge of the water. When he noticed who it was he himself, 'What do they want?'

Author's note: I am soooo sorry it took so long to upload! *hides in corner* Please don't attack! And please review! *comes out of hiding* and please don't ask me how Kimiko hid the bag beacause honestly, I have no idea. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry it's taken me a little while to upload! ^.^ School has been killer! Anyway, thank you for your wonderful reviews! ^-^

Chapter Twelve: A Broken Heart

Kimiko noticed that Raimundo was looking passed her, not exactly what she was hoping he was looking at, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Raimundo snapped his focus back to her, he smiled a smile that was so sweet and sincere. It made her heart melt. It was that good of a smile. She noticed once again, the only feature which she found most interesting, his eyes. The beautiful emerald green eyes stared into her sapphire blue ones. 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' she asked herself again. "Nothing. I was staring at nothing." he replied, with his stunning Brazilian accent that Kimiko admired, sounding so sincere along with his eyes. He looked at the scroll then, to the figures who moved away behind a boulder, then back to Kimiko. "I-I just need to do something."

…..

A few minutes later they were at the edge of the water where Raimundo thought he saw the two figures. It was starting to get dark and this fog started to appear, he could hardly see five feet in front of him. He jumped out of the boat and grabbed the scroll. He looked at Kimiko who had a hint of fear in her eyes. "Eveything's fine," he replied to her look. "I just have to take care of something." He gave her that sweet and sincere smile.

"O-okay." Kimiko replied looking at the scroll then to Raimundo. He nodded and turned towards the right direction opposite of the boat. Kimiko looked over at Dojo who was on her shoulder and had a look of concern. She could tell what he was thinking. "It's okay Dojo," she replied. "I trust him."

Raimundo walked a few yards ahead and passed the giant boulder he saw the two disappear behind. Once he passed the rock, he saw Jack Spicer sitting on a rock near the edge of the water. He took a deep breath in and out slowly and walked towards him. "S-so," he began. Jack looked over at him, his red eyes glaring at him. Raimundo gulped, "I figured you might want this," he held up the scroll and tossed it near to where Jack was sitting. "So there you go, if that's all you need I'll just be on my-" he turned to leave but saw Jack Double standing right in front of him. "way."

Jack stood up and said, "We heard you found something worth much more than a silly scroll." he walked closer to Raimundo.

"What?" Raimundo turned around.

"We want the girl instead." Raimundo was about to hit Jack in the face, but he felt a something hit his head. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Kimiko waited by the boat. Dojo was on her shoulder, he turned his head to Kimiko. She read the look on his face and said, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back." she started doubting herself when she looked ahead and saw nothing. Then, she saw a faint figure in the mist. "Oh," she turned to Dojo who smiled, "We were starting to think you left with the scroll." she was starting to walk to go meet who she thought was Raimundo, but stop dead in her tracks when she saw TWO figures in the mist. (A/N: Oh Snap!)

"He did." one figure said stepping out of the mist. The other figure stepped out too.

Kimiko tried not to scream when she saw Jack and Jack Double. Instead she said, "What? No, that… that can't be."

Jack and Jack Double stopped a few feet in front of her and Jack Double replied, "See for yourself." he pointed to the water.

Kimiko moved towards the water's edge and to her horror, saw a boat with Raimundo steering it to the other side of the lake. "No! Rai!" she screamed. His head didn't turn, he didn't even look like he heard her.

Jack stepped closer to Kimiko, "Fair trade, the scroll for the girl with the ability to control fire."

Kimiko turned back around only to see Jack Double holding up a bag and moving toward her. "No!" Kimiko shouted, she turned and started to run, but she heard two thunks behind her. She turned and saw Wuya holding a branch and two unconscious boys on the ground. Dojo quickly slithered into Kimiko's hoodie so as not to be seen by Wuya. "Wuya?" asked Kimiko. Wuya dropped the branch and came to Kimiko hugging her tight.

"Oh Kimiko! Are you all right?" she asked looking at Kimiko.

"I'm fine but how did you know-?"

"I followed you here. And when I saw them attack you- come we must get away from here!" she grabbed Kimiko's hand and started pulling her away.

Kimiko wriggled out of her grasp and starred out at the boat now in the middle of the lake. Kimiko felt tears go down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Raimundo would so something like this to her. She now knew the feeling of a broken heart, something she had never felt before, and never wanted to feel again.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Wuya. Wuya started to walk away motioning her to do the same. She followed Wuya back to through the forest.

A hooded figure stood behind one of the trees. Once Wuya and Kimiko had disappeared into the forest, it quickly jumped into the boat that was left behind and started paddling towards the other side of the lake.

Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've had a lot on my mind and two more stories I have to finish! Phew, man that's a lot of work. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to upload! Have a lot of different things on my mind. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Thirteen: The Truth

Omi and Clay waited at the edge of the water. It was almost past midnight and Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo had not returned yet.

"Well I'll be…" stated Clay.

"I am willing to bet my bottom that they left!" said Omi in a harsh voice.

"That's your bottom dollar little partner." corrected Clay.

"That too!" said Omi. Clay shook his head and turned his focus back to the water. Omi squinted to try and see through the fog. "My friend! Look!" He pointed to a dot in getting closer to the land.

…

The hooded figure paddled close to Raimundo's boat and hopped on inside, leaving the other boat to drift away. He stood next to Raimundo and saw that his hands were tied to the wheel and was unconscious. He searched inside his pockets and got out a knife and quickly untied Raimundo. Before Raimundo could fall, he set him down on the ground and started steering to land.

When Omi and Clay saw that the dot was a boat they started rejoicing. "Well, it looks as if they kept their promise after all!" stated Clay waving his hat in the air while Omi was….. er….. dancing up and down.

They immediately stopped when the boat bumped against the land. They were surprised to see Raimundo unconscious in the boat and a hooded figure standing there. They were even more surprised to see who the figure was. He took his hood off and standing right there was Jermaine. "Hey! You're that guy we saw in that pub!" said Clay.

"Yes, I was taking a walk in the woods when I saw-" he was cut off by someone coughing behind him. He turned and saw Raimundo coming to his senses. "Here, help me get him up." Clay and Omi jumped into the boat to help hoist him up.

Once on his feet, Raimundo looked around, clearly confused. Then, everything came back to him. "Kimiko? Where is she? Did they take her?" he asked looking all around wide eyed.

"Hold on there partner. Who's got her?" asked Clay grabbing his shoulders to keep him from moving so much.

"Jack and his robot! They knocked me out and I think they might have taken her!" he replied.

"I'm afraid they didn't take her." Raimundo turned to Jermaine. "I was taking a walk near where you guys were when I heard a couple of thugs, I went to see what it was and this lady was leading Kimiko away from the water." he explained.

"Lady? What la-" Raimundo's voice trailed off. He narrowed his eyes to the shore on the other side of the lake. "Wuya! She took her. We have to find Kim!" Jermaine took the wheel and started turning it towards the other side.

"What are you going to do?" asked Omi.

"I'm gonna give that witch a piece of my mind."

….

Kimiko sat on her bed. She had never felt so broken. "I never should have left." she said to Dojo who was on her dresser.

"Hey, it'll be ok." he said. But he figured it wouldn't be ok. And he was sure that she knew as well.

There was a knock at the door, Wuya came in and Dojo slithered into one of the drawers. "Kimiko, I have a surprise for you." Kimiko looked up, her eyes full of tears. Wuya showed no sympathy (A/N: Of course not.) and she simply said, "I'll be making your favorite stew." she said this a little bit brighter. Kimiko looked back down again. "Kimiko, I tried to warn you never to go out there, it's a cruel world." Wuya walked out of the room leaving Kimiko in despair.

Kimiko let her body fall to the bed. She felt something hit her chest. She looked down and saw the necklace Raimundo gave her. She looked at the beautiful emerald which shimmered looking like something she loved. 'Just like his eyes.' she thought.

For some reason she thought about what Omi said in the market about the people that went missing. Then she thought of Raimundo's eyes. All of the sudden, as if she was going back in time, she was wrapped in a blanket looking at a baby straight in the eyes. Emerald green eyes, people that went missing? After seeing this she accidentally slid off her bed and landed with a big thump!

"Kimiko?" asked Dojo coming out of the drawer.

"Kimiko?" asked Wuya walking up the stairs.

"It all makes sense." she said out loud.

….

Raimundo and the other's made it on the other side of the lake and jumped out of the boat. They saw Jack and Jack double just barely getting up from their knock out. "What are you loser's doing here?" asked Jack.

"We're looking for Wuya." said Raimundo.

"Oh that old hag?" asked Jack.

"Yes, now," he turned to Jermaine, "Which way did they go?" Jermaine pointed to a direction through the forest and they started heading that way leaving the two Jack's behind.

"Ditched again!" complained both Jacks.

….

"What makes sense?" asked Dojo getting out of the drawer and to Kimiko who got up off the ground.

Wuya was about to walk into the room but Kimiko opened the door looking rather ticked. "What's the matter?" asked Wuya.

"I'm one of them." said Kimiko in a soft voice.

"Speak up Kimiko!" she demanded crossly.

"I am one of the lost people from the temple aren't I?" she shouted. Wuya was speechless. 'How the heck does she know?' she asked herself. "Was I loud enough Wuya?" asked Kimiko.

Wuya snapped out of her daze and said, "Oh, I see. This entire trip of yours has gotten to your head." she stepped closer to Kimiko and was about to pat her on the head until Kimiko snatched her hand.

"All this time, you were lying to me." she let go of her hand and shoved her out of the way. "This entire time! Why was I stupid enough to believe you!"

Wuya frowned and said, "Ok, you got me. I was the one who took you, along with the help of Chase Young who stored me to my full form. I was the one who took you and your precious friend." Kimiko glared daggers. "But what will you do? He won't be there to help you!"

"We'll just see about that!" she said ready to walk out of the house.

"Yes, we will see about that." Wuya said coldly.

Author's Note: Finally! Finished with this chapter! I know it's not long but my finger has been killing me! Two freaking band-aids and blood is almost seeping through both of them. TMI I know. But hey, it hurt. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ;3 And I know this chapter was kinda weak. But I promise the next one will be really intense!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: PLEASE! Don't hurt me! I never meant for it to take so long! Just a heads up! I know this chapter will probably suck! But I took Enrichment at the last quarter of school and our teacher practically drained all of my writing juices! Plus, my writer's block and school. Well, let's just say I didn't have any energy. But now I'm back on track! So don't hurt me! Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Fourteen: The Battle

Raimundo went sprinting to get to the house, the others way behind. 'Have to get to her.' He thought. His heart pounding in his chest, sweat pouring from his head.

He finally came to a clearing and ran out to see the house. The others came shortly after panting. "Wow." They exclaimed looking up at the giant castle-like house.

Raimundo started up the stairs, but Omi pulled on his sleeve saying, "Are you sure you want to go in alone? What if this Wuya is more powerful than you expect?"

Raimundo turned to them, he spoke with confidence in his voice, "I have to go in alone. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt. And if something goes wrong, I want you to take Kimiko and take her far away from here."

The others looked at him with worried eyes. "What about you partner? What will happen to you?"

"I'll by you guys enough time to get away." He responded turning back to the stairs.

"What? But you can't just-" the others began to protest, but Raimundo turned to them giving them a stern look. They quickly silenced under his stare.

"Ok, but just promise you won't-"

Raimundo interrupted Jermaine, "I can't promise anything but that Kimiko will make it out, alive." he started up the stairs again making sure no one followed him.

He opened the door slowly so he wouldn't make a sound. He stepped in and looked around. 'Nothing' he thought. Then he heard a moaning coming from upstairs. He quickly ran up the stairs and found a door. He opened it and inside sitting on a chair, hands tied and mouth gagged was….

"Kimiko!" he shouted. She shot right up and started shaking her head and mumbling something. He ran to her side and took out the cloth that gagged her mouth.

"Run! Get out of here!" she shouted. "It's a trap!" he turned around just in time to see Wuya trying to kick him. He quickly dodged the attack and kicked her in the stomach. As she tumbled over, he quickly started to untie Kimiko from the chair. He was in mid untie (A/N: is that even a word?) when he felt two arms link around his neck and fling him across the room facing Kimiko hitting his head on the hard stone of the walls.

"NO!" yelled Kimiko. Wuya walked around the chair to Raimundo who was close to unconsciousness.

Wuya knelt down by him she was going to reach for his neck to choke him. "Not on my watch you witch!" snarled Kimiko. She could feel the flames in her hands and she burnt away the rope and jumped out of her chair and ran towards Wuya knocking her off guard across the room. "You're not hurting him!" she threw a bunch of fire-balls that were in her hand. Wuya was trying not to get hit by the fire back away with her hands in front of her for protection.

Hearing all of the commotion, Dojo slithered into the room and when he saw that Kimiko was throwing fire-balls he saw that right behind Wuya was a giant window and that she was backing away so that she was a few feet in front of it. He slithered over behind Wuya and stretched himself out.

Wuya tripped over Dojo and went crashing out of the window. Kimiko stopped throwing fire-balls only to hear silence, dead silence. She ran over to the window and looked out. No Wuya. 'She couldn't have just disappeared!'

Dojo poked her leg. She looked down and he pointed over to the young Brazilian. She ran over to him, knelt down, and put his head on her lap. "Raimundo! Raimundo! Please Rai! Don't be-" she couldn't bring herself to say the word she dreaded. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. "Just, please! Wake up!" He stirred a little bit. She gasped, "Rai?" she asked.

He opened his emerald green eyes and saw Kimiko. "Kim?" he asked.

"Rai?" she started crying. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes full of tears, of joy.

Seeing her eyes he replied, "Did I ever tell you, that I have a thing for blue eyes?"

She started laughing. Then he began to sit up and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was a little shocked by this but kissed her back putting a hand on the back of her neck. They stayed like that for a good, well a while. Dojo turned his head and rolled his eyes. "Ah, young love." He said shaking his head.

…..

Once Dojo, Kimiko, and Raimundo reached outside, Jermaine, Clay, and Omi came running to them saying things like, "What happened?" and "Are you okay?" and they simply replied, "Never better."

Dojo slithered over onto Clay's hat as Kimiko turned to Raimundo and said, "For a minute there, I thought I lost you."

Raimundo smiled, "For a minute, I thought I was lost too." Kimiko lightly punched his arm as they laughed. Then he put his hand to her cheek and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kimiko, not rejecting this, put her arms around his neck. The others saw this and said, "Oooooooohhhhhh!" and snickered. Raimundo and Kimiko broke away, reluctantly, and just shook their heads at their friends.

Authour's note: Short chapter I know, but hey! I don't know how to describe a fighting scene! I secretly just wanted to get to the kiss. Hey it was cute! Anyway please enjoy the next chapter! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Well, we finally reached the last chapter, please enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: Truths Unfold

Once Jermaine, Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo, Omi, and Clay arrived at the temple, Clay, and Omi told Master Fung everything that happened. Master Fung, who realized that Kimiko and Raimundo were indeed the Dragon's of Fire and Wind once they stepped into the temple, came up to them after Clay and Omi explained what happened, with the help of Kimiko and Raimundo of course, and told them who they were, where they came from, and what happened those many years ago when Chase Young kidnapped them.

"So, I'm not actually related to Jack Spicer?" asked Raimundo after they were told everything. Master Fung nodded to his question. "Phew! That's a relief!"

"Yeah! Now I remember everything that happened!" Dojo piped up. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's all coming back to me now! I was watching the kids, fell asleep but woke up and found Chase Young there!"

"Yes, well I believe that the potion has finally worn off. Now that you gave it some thought." said Master Fung.

"So I guess I should just jet on out of here." Said Jermaine.

Master Fung turned to him, "You don't have to. You can stay here if you'd like."

"Thanks for the offer and all, but I need to get back. Someone needs to keep those thugs in line." He replied.

They all said good-bye to him and Raimundo said to him, "Thanks for all your help Jermaine."

"No big. Just felt like doin' something good for someone." He replied. Kimiko came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, you definitely did something good." She said taking her place back next to Raimundo.

"Yeah. Well, see ya guys in the future!" Jermaine said before leaving putting on his hood.

"Bye! You'll see you later!" they all replied happily.

Kimiko turned back to Master Fung and asked, "What do you think happened to Wuya?"

Master Fung looked down at her and replied, "I suspect she got away and went crawling back to Chase Young." He said.

"Yes, well, I believe Master Fung is right." Omi replied.

"Well, I believe we should get some food." Said Clay.

"I'm with the cowboy!" Dojo replied as his stomach growled.

They all walked into the kitchen except for Kimiko and Raimundo who stood looking outside at the sunset holding hands.

"Well, how about we get something to eat too?" suggested Raimundo.

Kimiko looked up at him and replied, "Yeah, or we could just stay here and watch the sunset."

Raimundo took this under consideration but decided against it and gave her a kiss on the lips before saying, "Nope, I'm pretty hungry." He let go of her hand and went running to the kitchen laughing.

Kimiko looked back, sighed, and said, "It was worth a shot." and went running after him.

Author's Note: Stupid ending, I know, but hey, I'm finally finished! *sigh* now I have two more to do. Ah well! As they say, later days! And please Review!


End file.
